My angel whisper
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: They met but once with only a their whisper to keep them connected.


**Rated: Teen**

**Pairing: Minato/Kushina. Told in Minato p.o.v**

**disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. If I did pairing would be name and some fans will hunt me down and murder me.**

Day dreaming behind my desk with paper work piling up. "Lord Hokage." mere whisper softly spoken from pale pink lips. Grey eyes looking up at me. "Lord Ho-kage." Long red locks spread out like wildfire.

*smash* "Lord Hokage, are you going to sit there all day fantasies or do you intend on actually working?" The old crow knowns as Koharu scream at after whacking me with some files. "Student like Sensei."

I'm not a huge pervert like Master Jirayia but I do have my moments. However it's the counsel fault, they were the ones who push me to go to the Whirlpool village in hope of combining out two village together. Maybe I should look at this way. I should thank them, thank co-ed bathing, hell I should even give thanks to nature for creating hot springs.

Traveling to the Whirlpool village wasn't the problem. Countless assassins attempt was. One after another. I was mud, cover in enemies blood with blood stains hands. In words of one of my students. "As the Hokage of Konaha I looked beyond gross." But he is a Uchiha after all.

Meeting the great-granddaughter of Village Leader change everything. I know she is class as an enemy and I should always be on guard around her. And yet... I couldn't

"As the Leader of this village. You need to get both of yours out of the clouds." Her famous all day lecture always started out like this. Always there is no way that I know of to get her to stop. So I thoughts until my personal phone line rang the tone that save me. "I'll be in the next room waiting for you." Stomach curling goose bump making threat. I really do not like that old crow.

Picking up the phone to say hello didn't work out that way. "Minato." I knew in my bones that sweet voice. My eyes quickly scan the room for any unwanted guest. Notices the time. a little past midnight.

"Hey." I never know what to say to her. I have over a thousand words I want to tell her but once I hear her voice my mind goes blank.

"Just hey. And why are you whispering?"

"You're whispering to." Yeah my defence lack as we said the same thing. "It's hard to talk right now. So I have to whisper cause I can't be to loud."

I knew going to her village to postpone the new peace treaty. That it might not work in my favor. The village leader did listen to everything I had to say. Giving me a reply I did under stand but.. I didn't want them to think it over to consider everything. I wanted an answer right then and there.

"Lord Hokage, you have three more minutes." Hearing the old bat as Kushina just called her telling how long I'm allow to use my phone like a child. I couldn't help but picture no more like wised that is was Kushina in the next room waiting for me.

"Are you listening to me, Minato? Hello?"

"I'm listening just wishing you were here." I knew she had a to be grinning over the phone at my comment.

"Oh really! You wished I was there. Hmm, I wonder what you'll have me wearing?" Mind straight to the gutter and I drop the phone.

"I'm fine. Phone just slip that's all." Telling that to Koharu only earn me a raised eye brow.

"How dare you drop me. Your dress in a maid outfit girlfriend. No wait I bet your more of a school girl type." I knew my face was brighter than her hair color now. "Alright, I'll behave myself since you're probably blushing like a virgin on their weeding night."

'Alright, Minato, it's now or never.' I told myself before telling her what I really wanted to say. "It's really good hearing your voice." And I chicken out on the rest. Give me a war to fight in, give me rouge ninja attacking my village, even give my students on their bad day. I can brave all that. I know exactly what to do and say.

"Saying your name, Minato?" She is the only person in the world. I let back me into a corner. I can not escape from.

Smiling some over her ability of always knowing what I'm thinking. "I swear you can read minds."

"No it's more simply than that. I'm just a women who know you very well." I let her have that one. Didn't think it was possible to only know someone for a week and had them all figure out. I also need to learn to trust my students as Obito, once explain love to me. _"Fate pulls us along by a red ribbon. Only those humbly enough to follow the ways. Destiny will favor them by showing them their soul mate."_Now that make sense to me.

"It's really funny to me on why I'm calling. I had a dream about you last night." Her voice faded some. I knew in my heart her dream was more of a nightmare.

"That's us really funny since I've dreamt of you too."

"Really!" I wasn't lying to her about that but I only told her that so she wouldn't sound upset anymore. "One of these says we'll have to sit down over ramen and tell each other our dreams."

"Kushina, are you still on the phone to that hotel?" I heard her great-grandfather yell as my other women in my life yelled at me.

"They put me on hold." was only excuse to buy us more time.

"I bet anything if they knew who we were talking. There would a be huge fight over this."

"You have no idea." I didn't wanna say goodbye to her but I couldn't leave the counsel waiting any longer. "Say it and I'll let you leave."

"It's really good hearing your voice saying my name. It's almost sound like lips of an angel saying it. I have to go now but I don't want to goodbye."

"Then don't. I'll just say.. See you later." She hung up on me after a giggle as I left my office for a very long night of debating.

**Kushina p.o.v.**

"How much do I own the best three ANBU blacks ops from Konaha for letting me use your phone?" For Minato I would pay anything for a moment of his time.

The ANBU standing in the middle, short spikey black hair sticking up behind the cat mask. "Just promise to marry him one day and there won't be a need for a fee."

'Promise nothing. I'm already pack and leaving tonight.' I thought once those three disappear in thin air. Throwing my bag over my shoulder. 'Your angel on her way to whisper your name anytime.'

**A/N: From a Lips of an angel~ Sing love that song and this pairing.**


End file.
